


Certainly Not the Last Time

by Hey0there0beautiful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dom!hux, fluffy at the end?, sub!Ren, this is probably horrible but eh yknow what I’m working on a larger fanfic as we speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey0there0beautiful/pseuds/Hey0there0beautiful
Summary: Remember when I said Hux would have a  chance to put Ren back in his place? Here it is.





	Certainly Not the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha whoooooo this is a mess! Here you go ❤️ Working on a larger fic as we speak and I promise you it’ll be a good one! Full of angst and smut

“This is the last time—I swear” Hux’s voice came out hushed and with piqued annoyance, his pale chest rising and falling to meet Ren’s lips. The two were shaking, perhaps out of desperation and perhaps out of surprise for the suddenness and risk of their rendezvous. This section of the ship was marked off from all personnel, but that still didn’t ensure they were safe from wandering cameras and insubordinate troops.

Although Kylo certainly wouldn’t receive much grief if they were found out, Hux wasn’t too sure about that in respects to himself. He had an army to lead and an Empire to build, and although he couldn’t pry himself from Ren he wouldn’t allow it to jeopardize his hard work. His thoughts were cut short when he felt his uniform slip from one of his thin shoulders, the fabric replaced by Kylo’s nipping lips.

“Hux, you said that last time” he sounded as if he was on the verge of a cocky chuckle, and Hux used all the self control he could muster to not tangle his fingers in his hair and tug him off his high horse. He simply responded with a moan building in his throat, Kylo’s lips moving down from his abused collarbone to his chest.  
“And the time before that” he sucked a mark into his skin and Hux almost keened. His skin was absolutely burning in embarrassment. Kylo was right. Hux sounded like a broken holo, repeating that same deafening phrase every time the two touched.  
“And the time before that” Jesus he sounded all too proud of himself.

Playing into his instincts, Hux grabbed a handful of Kylo’s all-too-soft hair, shoving him down to his knees, which Kylo seemed to graciously accept. He felt a swell of superiority and held his voice as still as he could with The Supreme Leader at his knees before him.

“You act like I’m the one who needs this.” A leather-clad thumb smooths over Kylo’s cheek and Hux continues,  
“You act like I’m the one who comes crawling, begging for _this_.”

It wasn’t a lie, after all, Kylo was the one who initiated this whole affair and was so easily coaxed into begging for more if Hux was in the mood to indulge. Hux’s fingertips tease at Kylo’s mouth, pressing insistently. He can feel his warmth through his gloves and the feeling makes him dizzy, even more so when Kylo’s tongue skillfully lulls between the digits, dutifully bringing them into his mouth—all without breaking eye contact. The General was breathless, but pressed at the back of his throat, relishing at how easily Kylo submitted to him like this.

“ _Slut_ ” he felt Ren whine around his fingers, looking up at him through his dark lashes in the most sickly innocent manner. Hux almost laughed, figuring it not the proper time to be playing coy, especially considering Ren’s hand sliding up his thigh, tugging slightly at the material of his pants. The man below him pulled off his fingers with a long draw, a pathetic look playing on his features. Hux’s fingertips rested heavily on Kylo’s bottom lip and he inwardly wishes it were something else weighing into his mouth. Another teasing pull at Hux’s pants and Kylo’s whine-tinged voice broke the silence.

“Hux, come _on_ —let me—“ a sharp leather slap sounded across Ren’s cheek and his lips fell open in a stunned gasp. His eyes were blown absolutely wide and Hux was only now noticing how terrifyingly black they were. Absolutely, terrifyingly, gorgeous. The General gripped Ren’s jaw in his palm, pulling his chin up to force him to meet his demanding gaze. With the most authoritative tone he could possibly muster given the circumstances, Hux drug his thumb roughly over the stinging pink handprint over his cheek.

“Be. Patient.”

He couldn’t help but relish in the groan of desperation that fell from Ren’s shaking form. He found it funny almost, how he could reduce such a feared man to a quivering mess, all but begging for cock. Hux inched his foot forward and gently pressed against the front of Ren’s pants, rubbing ever so slightly. He noted how red Kylo was. How flushed and ruined he was before Hux had barely had the chance to touch him. The Knight’s hips attempted to rut up against the bottom of the boot shamelessly, and Hux pressed down particularly hard, grinding just enough to make Ren gasp a lungful of thick air.

The General feigned a pout, tilting his head slightly in faux pity.

“Poor boy, so worked up he’s rutting against my shoe.” he tsked “Whore.” He drew his foot away and he could hear Kylo hiss as he inhaled, his eyes watery with need.

He was only half expecting the crack in Ren’s voice, so when he mumbled on a sob “I need it” Hux was throughly floored. He could tell how close Ren was to breaking, to sinking into a fit of desire and letting Hux mold him into whatever he needed to be.

Hux breathed sharply through his nose and gave a scoff.

“Then prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it. Prove to me how badly you need it. That is unless you don’t, in which case...”

He felt odd echoing himself, his face burning slightly at hearing such foul intimacies leave his mouth. He hardly had time for self ridicule before he felt Kylo’s fingers fumbling with his belt buckle, clumsily letting it slip to the floor. A half a second and Kylo’s hands inched over his hips, working Hux’s pants to his thighs, thumbs tracing over his flesh in their wake. Seeing Kylo so unhinged and yet so obedient made Hux weak in the knees, especially so given Kylo’s inability to resist when Hux toyed with him just right.

He remembers when he first discovered this side of Kylo, how quickly awkward lingering virgin touches shifted to bruising grips and demanding tone. He remembers so vividly the carnal look in Kylo’s eyes, a look he had only ever seen before during battle simulations and training. He immediately was hooked on the feeling that Ren could send washing over him, and although on occasion he had his doubts about the longevity of their arrangement, he finds himself an addict.

A gentle hand runs up his thigh, teasing over the clothed underside of Hux’s cock. The General took a ragged breath, instinctually leaning into the touch. He watches Kylo’s tongue dart over his lips and as benign an action as it is it drives him insane. His patience was wearing thin, dwindling by the time he felt Kylo’s hot mouth teasing over his member through his underwear. He couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows in annoyance.

“Are you going to behave or not?”

Hux’s tone dropped into his normal authoritative tone and Kylo wasted no time slipping Hux’s member free, taking a moment to admire him. Kylo always did this, and if the General didn’t know better he would think it was quite cute. His eyes would go soft and his bottom lip would twitch on impulse and it was only a matter of time before Kylo was running a stripe up the underside, teasing his head with his thumb. Just the heat from Kylo’s mouth was enough to make Hux’s head spin, even more so when he felt the little twitches of his throat as Kylo tried to take in as much of him as he could. He always was the enthusiastic one, especially when Hux runs his fingers harshly through his hair and sets him straight.

The ginger let his eyes fall shut, his head relaxing back against the durasteel wall with a ‘thunk’ followed by perhaps the most satisfactory groan Kylo has ever had the pleasure of hearing. Hux, as verbal as he is while working, seems to find himself rather quiet during sex, aside from the occasional moan or praise. Every sound Hux makes eggs Kylo on, making him work harder just to hear another. He’s bobbing his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks and gazing up at Hux through wet lashes, just hoping he’d accidentally open his eyes for a moment and see just how wrecked Ren actually is for him.

Much to Ren’s delight, for a fleeting moment Hux’s eyes flutter in pleasure and he catches the sight of Kylo stretching his lips around him sloppily, flushed lips shining and slick, blown eyes brimming with pinprick tears. Just the sight of Kylo on his knees quivering with want, nonetheless for Hux’s cock, made him weak in the knees. He smoothed back raven hair, attempting to soothe Kylo for a moment, to reassure him, just before roughly fucking into his mouth with a roll of his hips. He could feel Kylo sputter around his cock and he felt a twinge of pity, speaking softly and with feigned patience, smoothing over his hair again.

“Shhh...come on. You can take that can’t you?”

A tear rolled down his reddened cheeks and Hux’s fingertips itched to swipe it away, but he remained in his role. He waited a moment for the quivering man to gather himself before he fucked into his mouth again, notably forceful, each thrust earning a muffled moan from Kylo and Hux’s praise.

“Good boy. See? I knew you could.”

He slowly pulled from his mouth, relishing in the way Kylo still hallowed his cheeks and attempted to please him down to the second. He really was so well behaved with a cock between his lips. And beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Tear streaked cheeks, flushed skin, breathless moans. He was a masterpiece and Hux reveled in the thought that he was only his to touch.

A whine broke the silence and Hux’s gaze shot down to the man at his feet, helplessly palming at himself through his pants. The look of guilty bliss swept across his features, his groping forceful and with need. He had half a mind to swat his hand away, but Hux could see the broken desperation on his features and knew it was only a matter of time before his beautiful Ren became feral.

“Are you touching yourself?” His authoritative tone broke into softened disbelief, his words pocked with sighs.

“ _Yes_ ”

“You want me to touch you don’t you? To fuck you into the wall and make your knees give? To leave you sloppy and used?”

He gave his own cock a slow pump, dragging his thumb over the slick bead at the head. Ren’s lip quivered, as usual right before he begs with shameless grandeur.

“ _yes_ —fuck, please—“  
His voice cracked on the edge of a sob, his hips rolling into his own palm.

“Good boy. On your feet, now” Hux revels in the way Kylo bends to his will, especially when he has the heart to praise him, peppering him with endearing phrases. The poor boy, he was getting to his feet as quickly as he could, his body quaking with anticipation and his eyes laid with desperation. Hux dug his fingernails deep against his scalp, leading him so that his cheek pressed up against the cool wall with little protest. He pressed his hips against Kylo’s ass, taking a moment to guide his hips back to his liking, trying to angle him just right.

He gazed at him for a moment, pride flowing through him as he noticed how still and cooperative he was being, how obedient and patient he could be given the incentive. Hux gripped his hips cruelly, tapping Kylo’s inner ankle with his boot to nudge his legs apart. He complied, only breaking form to look back at the General through a lusty haze. Hux really hated Kylo’s clothing. In the heat of the moment meetings such as this, nothing was more aggravating than a tunic, ridiculous pants, and a ratty cowl which he refuses to have mended. He had already swept the cowl to the side and had his pants around his knees, working at riding the tunic up around his torso when Kylo gained the nerve to complain.

“Could you move any slower?” His voice sounded much like that he used around insubordinates and it only made Hux smack his gloved hand down cruelly against his ass, earning a near yelp and an exhaled apology.

“—sorry sir I—“ another snack. Another gasp. What a brat.

“Ben, if you won’t be patient I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you like this,” his palm slid down Kylo’s hipbone, teasing just along the side of his cock, heavy and hot between his thighs.

“And who knows how long I’d make you wait then?” Hux got to his knees, dragging his dull nails down as he went, manipulating each and every muscle, eventually spreading his ass. He heard Ren hiss an inhale, perhaps from the residual sting of Hux’s hand, perhaps from the way Hux’s tongue ran over the ring of muscle with no warning. This was one of Kylo’s weaknesses, one of the few things that could render him putty in Hux’s hands and he had no intention of stopping.

Hux wasted no time, grabbing roughly at his ass, thumbs threatening to bruise. His tongue was relentless, making tight circles, dipping into the muscle with a hungry fever, humming with content against his hole. The two hadn’t done this in nearly a week and a half, and Hux had begun to grow worried that Kylo might forget his touch. Rest assured, Hux intended to remind him with every swipe of his tongue, his fingers sliding along the inside of his quivering thighs. He was always surprised at how large Kylo was. At how tall and muscular he was, but how easily he was rendered useless at a simple touch. In that way, he really was very weak.

He pulled away slowly, taking the time to nip at his hip before sliding the pad of his thumb across the puffed ring of muscle. He thought Kylo was going to absolutely die at this rate, he was pressing back against his touch eagerly, his head dropped against his crossed forearms. A fractured whine escaped his throat when Hux nearly pressed his thumb into him.

It was moments like this that Hux was glad Kylo convinced him to carry a small packet of lubricant on him at all times, given that he could hardly tear his hands off of his body and would rather die than stop. With his other hand, Hux dug into the fabric around his ankles, pulling out the packet and bringing the corner to his teeth. With a quick tug he had torn it open and wasted no time slicking up one of his own fingers, spreading the cool liquid over Kylo’s hole. He gingerly prodded at the muscle, taking every little gasp Kylo made into consideration. Hux ached to feel him, to leave him quivering and sloppy, just the thought causing him to groan in need. He carefully slid his finger in, slowly enough to allow Kylo time to adjust. He always relished in the way Kylo was so obedient for him, how Kylo’s eyes would go blown and he would let Hux do any and everything to him in that moment. He could tear him apart, shred him with his teeth, and Kylo would thank him on the verge of tears.

Hux was too busy working his finger in and out of his beautiful boy, transfixed by the pleading look in his eyes and the quiver at his bitten bottom lip. He snapped back to reality the second he heard the whine.

“Hux...come on” he grinds down onto Hux’s knuckle and he almost chokes on his inhale.

“I can take more—“ but Kylo didn’t even need to clarify before Hux was stretching him with another finger, tenderly avoiding his prostate and focusing on drawing everything out. Moments like this Kylo was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. His hair was strewn messily and clinging weakly to his forehead, his eyes blown with lust, and his burning skin red and sensitive.

After a moment or two of Hux scissoring into him gently, he experimentally runs the pads of his fingers over Kylo’s prostate, making him gasp sharply and his posture dip. Hux almost chuckled when Kylo rushed to catch himself and go back into the position Hux put him in. He really could be such a good boy when instructed correctly. It’s a shame, Hux thought, that no one else could reign him in so effectively. A second swipe over his prostate and Kylo’s knees were almost shaking, accompanied by the most beautiful whine Hux has ever heard.

“Hux—damnit—fuck!” Kylo gritted out between his teeth, his hips moving back to meet Hux’s fingers.

“Use your words. What is it?” Hux was surprised at his own breathy, drawn, voice. Any semblance of power was a facade now, hindered by his own arousal and the need to feel Kylo around him again.

Kylo looked over his shoulder, his reddened face streaked with the beginnings of tears. Kylo was an emotional being, but these tears weren’t rage nor sadness. Frustration, rather. His eyebrows were drawn together in a helpless manner, a shuddering inhale passing through his worried lips.

“I need you to fuck me I — I can’t” he broke off into a whine, his hips rolling back again.

That was all Hux needed to hear for him to be withdrawing his fingers slowly, groping at his ass with wet fingers and slicking his member with his free hand.

He pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder blade, running a gentle hand over his hip in an attempt to still him. He usually wasn’t this loving during such domineering scenes, but Hux couldn’t help but soften a bit at his Kylo being such a needy mess. Hux noticed his own hands shaking slightly with need as he nudged the head of his cock against Kylo’s hole. He heard the soft thunk as the larger man’s forehead rested against the wall, his hair strewn messily about. He ran his hand up his spine, steadying himself as he began to sink his hips into him.

The groan that fell from Kylo’s lips went straight to his cock, making him falter for a moment. He quickly regained his composure, pulling out a little before snapping his hips back to meet Kylo’s. He felt too good already, too in control and too lost in Kylo’s tight heat. He set a slow but rough pace, threading his fingers in a grip of raven hair. Each thrust made the man under him quiver and thrust back to meet him as much as he could muster in his position. Just feeling how tight and hot Kylo was made Hux’s mind spin, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic, in an attempt to hit that spot he knew would destroy his sweet Kylo and make him all the more ravenous. He could feel his own orgasm chasing, his stomach becoming a tight coil of warmth, this same warmth spreading all across his body and made it harder for him to focus. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this pace, and judging by Kylo’s overlapping moans and white knuckles to the wall, Hux knew Kylo wouldn’t last either. Determined to throw his Knight over first, he angled his hips just right, so every short thrust was hitting his prostate, causing him to practically cry out to punctuate each thrust. His grip on Kylo’s scarred hip tightened, a nonverbal warning of how close Hux was to his orgasm, the hand wrapping around Kylo’s cock only signifying he wasn’t going to be coming alone.

“Fuck—yesyesyes” Kylo managed to hiss out against the cool wall, his hips jerking to meet Hux’s pumping fist. Hux breathed heavily against his neck, his own moans being cut short by his lips biting across Kylo’s flushed skin. He was going to mark every visible inch of his neck or die trying. After a particularly rough thrust, Kylo grew suddenly quiet, his body tensing and his cock throbbing with release in Hux’s hand. Just feeling Kylo’s muscles tightening around him was enough to make Hux curse against his skin, his hips stuttering against Kylo’s shaking thighs. His orgasm hit him hard, his hearing cutting out for a split second and his vision clouded with white.

The sound of the two coming down from their orgasms was cut short by Hux’s voice becoming gentle, appreciative almost in tone.

“Stars, Kylo, that...” he was at a loss for words, shaking his head in absolute bliss. He pressed a kiss to Kylo’s jaw, murmuring against the flushed skin.

“You did so so amazing. So good for me, so so good” he carded a hand through his damp hair, moving it from Kylo’s face where he could see his pretty eyes and blissed out features. He instinctually ran a thumb down his cheek, wiping away one of his tears. Kylo leaned into his touch and the small, satisfied, chuckle broke the moment of intimacy.

“Your hair’s all messed up.”

 


End file.
